Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers
Scorched Feathers (Part 1) Scorched Feathers (Part 2) Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 23: Lord of the Underworld}} Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers (22章　焼け落ちた羽根 22-Shō Yakeochita Hane, "Chapter 22: Burned Feathers") is the twenty-second chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. With the loss of Pit's wings, Dark Pit and Palutena work together to save the angel before it's too late. Air Battle As Dark Pit soars through the sky, Palutena announces that Pit has very little time left due to the extent of his injuries. She then goes on to explain their mission: to head to the City of Souls in order to restore the condition of his wings. Viridi communicates with the two soon after, pointing out the risks that come with cheating death, but Palutena is still determined regardless of the stakes. Once Dark Pit arrives at the City of Souls, Hades appears before him to announce his presence, only to disappear and join in on Palutena and Viridi's conversation shortly after. They discuss how Reapers escort souls after death, but due to an excess of souls, many have been wandering through the city instead. Here, the souls either fade away or are consumed, upholding a natural order that determines the survival of the fittest. Soul-Eating Monster Not long after they mention the consumption of souls, a Soul-Eating Monster suddenly lunges out at Dark Pit, initiating a battle. During the battle, the monster only possesses one form of attack: firing projectiles from the sacs on its back. Nearby Reapettes will fly in as well, potentially ramming into the foe to deal damage. In order to defeat this creature, the player must first destroy the sacs on the monster's back, then target the red light shining from its mouth; alternatively, should the player take too long to finish it off, the monster will eventually lose interest and float off in a different direction. Once the Soul-Eating Monster has been dealt with, Dark Pit proceeds through the City of Souls, and Palutena continues to discuss the process of souls. Recalling Hades's earlier remark about molding souls, she and Viridi speculate that a single soul can be converted into one unit of the Underworld Army, which would put Hades at a significant advantage. However, Dark Pit points out that this conversion rate is incorrect, as the Underworld would possess an overwhelming amount of monsters if this were the case. They come to the conclusion that Hades must use a large number of souls to create only a single member of the Underworld Army, which Dark Pit and Viridi agree is a horrible misuse of Hades's powers. Hades then appears and attempts to strike at Dark Pit, but a pillar takes the brunt of the damage, allowing the angel to proceed. Dark Pit encounters a glowing stream of souls, and Palutena informs him that the stream has become a torrent due to the amount of lives that have been lost in recent memory. As she mentions Hades's bloodlust being to blame for throwing off the balance, Viridi compares his destructive nature to that of humans, prompting Dark Pit to retort that the war between the gods is responsible for the world's present state instead. Though Viridi is insulted by this accusation, Palutena agrees with Dark Pit and concludes that the only one benefiting from the chaos is Hades. With an even stronger resolve to save Pit, Dark Pit flies down to the Rewind Spring. Boss Battle Upon landing, Dark Pit rushes over and observes the Rewind Spring before an energy suddenly lifts him into the air. This energy separates from him, dropping Dark Pit to the ground as it flies into the spring's waters. As the two goddesses try to make sense of the situation, a newly-revived Pandora emerges from the spring, then attacks the dark angel. Pandora Pandora expresses anger over the fact that Dark Pit not only rebelled against her, but also stole her powers to use for his own devices. Palutena and Viridi take note that Pandora's remains lived on in Dark Pit's wings, which allowed her to restore herself once he arrived at the Rewind Spring. During this battle, Pandora uses the same strategy as before: she will deploy bombs onto the battlefield, fire a barrage of purple fireballs, dive underground to attack her opponent from below, fire disc-shaped projectiles, and pull opponents in to inflict damage. Once she has sustained enough damage, Pandora retreats into the spring once more, this time taking on her true form as Amazon Pandora. Amazon Pandora As Amazon Pandora boasts about her new appearance to the gods, she engages Dark Pit in battle once again. Her strategy only bears one similarity to the previous battle: the ability to deploy bombs onto the battlefield. She will use these bombs to her advantage this time, knocking them into her foe to deal damage. She primarily attacks using heart-shaped projectiles, which can cause either paralysis or weaken. She will also use her sword by firing five blade-shaped shockwaves that travel along the ground, or slashing at Dark Pit with her sword should he get too close. Halfway through the battle, Amazon Pandora feigns defeat by collapsing on the ground, only to whip around and fire projectiles in an effort to catch Dark Pit off guard. In addition, Amazon Pandora may summon heart-shaped barriers that reflect shots, and will spawn Pandora's Boxes and Capture Circles throughout the battle. Epilogue Once Pandora has been defeated once and for all, Dark Pit holds up Pit's unconscious body near the spring, lowering him to briefly dip his wings in the waters below. Pit's wings begin to glow as they return to normal, and the angel awakens soon after, springing to his feet to rejoice. He notices Dark Pit, who runs off the ledge in an attempt to fly away—however, due to the absence of Pandora's powers, he falls instead, prompting Viridi to teleport him away. Pit then looks to the sky and happily calls out to Palutena, and the two share how much they missed each other before the goddess teleports him away as well. Enemies Air Battle (Part 1) Air Battle (Part 2) Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Sonic Cannon *Fairy Orbitars *Viridi Claws Trivia *This chapter features no Land Battle segment due to Dark Pit's unlimited Power of Flight. *This marks the first time in Kid Icarus: Uprising in which the entire chapter is spent controlling a character other than Pit. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode